This invention relates to an apparatus for cutting a sheet material such as cloth in the form of a laminate consisting of a number of sheets.
An example of a conventional cutting apparatus of this type is as disclosed in the specification of Japanese Patent Publication (KOKOKU) No. 51-1913. The apparatus includes a pedestal having a supporting surface provided with a suction port. A laminate of a sheet material covered with an air-impermeable sheet with the exception of the lower surface thereof is held fast to the supporting surface by suction, and a cutter head having a cutter is reciprocated in mutually perpendicular X and Y directions to cut the laminate into a desired shape by means of the cutter. In order to prevent the supporting surface from being damaged by the tip of the cutter, a bottom member reciprocated in the X direction is provided on the supporting surface over the entire length thereof in the Y direction, and the bottom member is provided with a receiving cylinder movable in the Y direction for loosely receiving the tip of the cutter.
A problem encountered in this conventional laminated sheet cutting apparatus is that since the portion of the laminate cut by the cutter is caused to curve or bend by the bottom member on the supporting surface, the sheets of the laminate fail to be cut precisely into the desired shape. Another problem is that since it is required that the bottom member be moved against the suction produced by the suction port, it is difficult to move the cutter head and bottom member smoothly even if a large driving force is used.